


Characters In My Until Dawn Reversed AU

by chaotickatie03



Series: Until Dawn Reversed AU [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gay AU ;), M/M, Swapped AU, Whatever you want to call it, reversed AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotickatie03/pseuds/chaotickatie03
Summary: These are the character descriptions for my Until Dawn Reversed AU. You don't need to read these to read the fanfic it just explains who they are from the video game and their friend groups.I'm almost done the prologue so the story won't be far behind.
Relationships: Chris Hartley/Josh Washington, Emily Davis/Beth Washington
Series: Until Dawn Reversed AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880230
Kudos: 10





	Characters In My Until Dawn Reversed AU

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in the bracket are who they are from the video game.

Samantha "Sam" Munroe - (Josh)  
Graduated high school with top grades, she's in University following her father in film making. Her best friends are Ashley "Ash" Brown, Joshua "Josh" Washington, and Christopher "Chris" Hartley. Once Sam heard that her parents were letting her and her friends hangout at their lodge she was excited to have a good time, but the events to befall them would torment her for the rest of her life.

Michael "Mike" Munroe - (Beth)  
Class president and popular jock, Mike always tries to help a student out when they were struggling with a subject. Even if he didn't know the subject well, he would find adequate tutors and pay them with all his parents' money. Some of his best friends are Matthew "Matt" Munroe, his twin, Emily Davis, Jessica "Jess" Riley, and Beth Taylor. He is very excited to hang out the ten of them since they don't do it enough.

Matthew "Matt" Munroe - (Hannah)  
Captain of the football team, Matt is the nicest guy you'll meet at school. Though sometimes quite naive, Matt will do anything to make his friends happy. His best friends are Mike Munroe, his twin, Emily Davis, Jessica "Jess" Riley, and Beth Taylor. Once he heard about the party at the lodge the first thought he had was that he got to spend more time with Emily, his obvious longtime crush.

Ashley "Ash" Brown - (Sam)  
Ash has known Sam since the beginning of high school. They often make fun of Chris and Josh's relationship together, as everyone can see the obvious crushing going on between the two. Her closest friends include Samantha "Sam" Munroe and Christopher "Chris" Hartley. Ash would rather stick her nose in a book then go outside to the freezing cold of Blackwood Mountain but she wouldn't pass on the offer to hangout with her friends.

Joshua "Josh" Washington - (Chris)  
Josh Washington has been Sam's partner in crime since diapers. They have been friends for as long as they could remember. That is probably because their parents were friends and wanted the two of them to get along. They tried to arrange a marriage but that rebuffed when Josh came out as gay. Going into third grade Josh met the class clown Christopher "Chris" Hartley and they became fast friends. Over time though, Josh had developed a crush on the jokester, which Sam bugs him about a lot.

Christopher "Chris" Hartley - (Ash)  
Chris Hartley was welcomed into the friend group when he became friends with Josh Washington. He also became friends with Ash who encourages him to confess his feelings to Josh. Chris is known by many as The Class Clown and likes this title very much. He can have a friendly conversation with anyone and get along fine, though he has a secret hatred towards Emily Davis. You won't find anyone in the world who dislikes Chris.

Emily Davis - (Mike)  
Emily Davis is the kind of bitch you don't want to mess with. She is part of the popular group with the twins and her girlfriend Beth. She is very aware of Matt's crush on her but she ignores him most of the time. Her closest friends include Beth Taylor, Hannah Giddings, Jessica "Jess" Riley, and the Munroe twins. Most people hate Emily for her icy exterior, and they would be correct. Emily is a grade A bitch.

Jessica "Jess" Riley - (Jess)  
Jess Riley is the most confident girl you'll ever find. But, under her confidence hides a lot of insecurities. The only person she confides in about her insecurities is Michael Munroe, her closest friend. Other friends include Matt Munroe, Emily Davis, Beth Taylor, and Hannah Giddings. Compared to Emily, Jess isn't really bitchy. But if you piss her off or hurt her friends she can almost give Emily a run for her money.

Beth Taylor - (Emily)  
Beth Taylor is one of the nicer popular girls. Some are surprised that she is dating Emily Davis, and not her best friend Hannah Giddings. Beth became popular when she met the Munroe twins. The three of them became fast friends and introduced each other to their friends. People are surprised that Beth and Emily's relationship is going so well, no one could ever see Emily Davis having a nice side, but Mike says that Beth brings the best out of Emily. Beth was unaware of Matt's crush on Emily before she started dating Emily.

Hannah Giddings - (Matt)  
Hannah Giddings is one of the shyer popular people. Her and Beth have been friends since childhood, so when Beth became popular Hannah was dragged with her, not that she's complaining. Hannah likes to be one of those popular people who are there only to support what their friends are doing. When Beth first told her of her crush on Emily she was a bit hesitant but wanted her best friend to be happy so she didn't stop her from pursuing Emily. She's just waiting for the messy break up.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Matt was adopted at a young age, and since he's the same age as Mike they just call them twins. I realized they were different races so I thought I'd clear this up.


End file.
